This disclosure is related to media processing systems and methods.
Media devices, such as digital video and audio players, can include multiple functions and capabilities, such as playing stored content, browsing and selecting from recorded content, storing and/or receiving content selected by a user, and the like. These various functions can often be grouped according to content types, e.g., movies, music, television programs, photos, etc. The functions can then be accessed through various user interfaces that are typically arranged in a hierarchal manner, having a “root” or “home” user interface at the top of the hierarchy, from which the various context-dependent user interfaces accessible.
Often users must navigate through the hierarchical menu to select different content types, e.g., a user may navigate to a music content user interface to select a playlist or a shuffle function to play back songs, and then navigate to a second content user interface to select photos or other media content to be displayed when the songs are played back. Additionally, users may desire to display content of a second type that is unassociated with content of a first type. For example, a user may select a playlist of songs, and some of the songs may include associated video data, e.g., a music video. The user may desire that unassociated video be displayed when a song that does not have associated video data is being displayed, such as personal photos.